The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hort 10-080-01’. ‘Hort 10-080-01’ represents a new bigleaf hydrangea, a perennial shrub grown for landscape use.
‘Hort 10-080-01’ was derived from an ongoing controlled breeding program directed by the Inventor. The objectives of the breeding program include developing new cultivars of Hydrangea with double flowers combined with compact plant habits and floriferous blooming habits. ‘Hort 10-080-01’ arose from a controlled cross made by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in June of 2009 between unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants in the Inventor's breeding program; reference no. 08-021-05 as the female parent and reference no. 08-021-04 as the male parent. ‘Hort 10-080-01’ was selected as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings in June of 2014.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in July of 2011. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.